Rena: Combat Ranger analysis
Combat Ranger Combat Ranger is one of the two 2nd jobs to choose for Rena when you reach lvl 15, and after you finish the Ranger Mission. Like her name implies, she specializes in melee skills (which is mainly kicking) and upgrades for the character, yet she still can be played like a Sniper Ranger but without the skills or the upgrades for status, arrows, etc. With this class, you will use mostly melee combos, such as stompstorming * ^ ^ Z repeat quickly* and slide kick delays * >> Z Z, stop, repeat*, but the Sniping Mode skill and other Archer Rena skills are still available for use. This Job also upgrades some of the basic movements of Rena like: ^ ^ Z Z (up up Z Z) is a upgrade of the double jump then stomp. The stomp no longer knocks down, enabling stompstorming, and it adds a 360º Kick upon pressing z the second time, which will hit enemies around you, launching them straight up and enabling further combos. -> -> Z Z Z (Right Right Z Z Z) Upgrade of dash slide kick, now is a double slide kick with a final upwards kick sending the enemy to the air. This lets you jump and do a normal kick to begin another combo. (This movement is very usefull to reach enemies fast and do more damage than a normal combo, is NOT useful in pvp) In pvp, you would do better to either link this to a Sharp Fall or to time a normal ground ZZZ ^Z combo so that Rena's first kick catches the opponent as you fall. -> -> ^ Z Z Z (Right Right Jump Z Z Z) This is a Triple Kick in the air, done after air dashing. Dash Jump and Attack 3 times. It knocks down the enemy on the third hit. You can do it close enough to the ground so that you can do a single kick and continue with a normal combo, similar to Eve and Raven combos. Combat Ranger Skills Spinning Kick Does a Spinning Kick that hits any frontal enemies near you. Lots of damage, works excellently on super armor. 10 hits, and enemies are usually knocked down somewhere around the 6-8th hit. Potentially the strongest 100 MP move in the game. Crescent Kick Does 3 Kicks that send energy waves through all frontal enemies. Each kick has more power than the previous one, so 1st Kick deals a certain % of Damage, second kick more %, 3rd more % than the 2nd one. After the 3rd kick hits the enemy is knocked down. SHARP FALL! This Skill is like the ^ ^ Z Stomp; it also requires you to be in midair when executed. This skill creates a small drill of energy around you, like a vertical spining kick. You then plummet to the ground, hitting repeatedly with the energy wave around your feet as shown in the picture. When you hit the ground, Rena bounces up a small amount, and a shockwave is emitted. This shockwave deals immense physical damage and also stuns *same as petrification but without the knockdown when the status is ended* the enemy for 3 seconds. Very nice damage, and the only truly radial skill Combat Ranger receives. DIVE KICK BOMBING! This skill launches a series of 11 kicks at high speed. The first kick launches Rena forward a large horizontal distance. If in Overdrive mode, aka Fury Mode, she will only launch 6 kicks at a slower speed, but end with a wall of wind that will slightly launch and juggle an enemy for 5 hits. Good for catching someone off guard in pvp; however, this skill is completely overshadowed by Aero Tornado and Violent Attack. 'Character Development ' 'Wind Sneaker '